1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal communicating with the other terminal by sharing images and handwritten data.
2. Description of the Related Art
By way of examples of a communications system capable of exchanging image data such as a still image and handwritten data, there have been disclosed “the telewriting device” in JP-A-6-284241 (Literature 1) and the video conference system and the multifunctional facsimile described regarding “the audio visual communication apparatus” in JP-A-2002-330244 (Literature 2).
The telewriting device is capable of writing a graphic or a text by means of a pointing device on a screen of a terminal fixed to a network such as a telephone line or an Ethernet™ and delivering the image written into the individual terminal between terminals to display the same image on the terminals.
The multifunctional facsimile is capable of storing a handwritten message acquired by a scanner or a message scribbled on a liquid crystal device once and calling a facsimile on the other end to transfer the stored image.
Furthermore, “the handwriting communications terminal” disclosed in JP-A-5-063874 is capable of exchanging shared image data such as a text in the field of education or materials for a meeting and displaying the image data between terminals during the meeting.